A multichannel link comprises a number of channels, say W, between two sites. These channels may be transmitted separately (for example over parallel wires or fiber cables) or multiplexed on to one of a small number of wires or fibers using time or channel division multiplexing. Usually these links are realized in the form of line cards, one for each channel at each end of the link. A line card is a device that provides an interface between the I/O for the channel and the transmission medium. The set of line cards associated with each end of a link along with any associated multiplexing/demultiplexing unit is called a multiplexor.
One example is the IBM optical multiplexer system [1]. This system multiplexes up to ten full-duplex channels on to a single transmission link.
Multiplexors can be connected in a ring or star network configuration across multiple sites (herein called nodes). Nodes may be configured to allow pairs of channels to be connected to one another. This may be accomplished by some kind of switching at the node. For example, consider a network realized by line cards. In addition, consider two channels from different links, but where the links are incident to a common node. Each of these channels has a line card at the node. Suppose the line cards are connected. Then the channels may be connected to each other since the signal from one channel may be transferred to the other channel by going through the line cards and the connection between the line cards. If a pair of channels may be connected to one another, as for example, through a switching network, then we refer to them as being attached.
A node is said to be configured if pairs of its incident channels are attached. The network is said to be configured if each of its nodes is configured. For a network configuration, a node is said to have channel degree k if for each pair of its incident links, the channels of the links have the following property: each channel in one link is attached to k channels of the other link. A node has full channel conversion if its channel degree is W. A node is said to have fixed channel conversion if its channel degree is one. Suppose at each link in the network, the channels are numbered {0, 1, . . . , W−1}. Then a node is said to have no channel conversion if its channel degree is such that channels with the same number are attached.
A network is configured so that end-to-end communication connections between pairs of nodes may be established in the network. An end-to-end communication connection is specified by a path in the network, and it is realized by a set of channels, one from each link along the path so that channels that are incident to a common node are attached through the node. This realization allows a signal that is sent from one end of the path to be received at the other end by being transported along the attached channels. The path corresponding to an end-to-end communication connection will be referred to as a route, and a set of channels that realizes the end-to-end communication connection will be referred to as a channel assignment for the route.
Note that it is straightforward to realize a set of end-to-end communication connections in a network configured so that each node has full channel conversion. It is more cost effective to have nodes configured so that some or all nodes have channel degree less than W, i.e., allow only limited switching capability at the nodes. However, in general, networks configured to have less than full channel conversion at each node may require more channels to realize the same end-to-end communication connections than if they were configured to have full channel conversion at each node.
A request is a set of routes and corresponds to a set of end-to-end communication connections. The load of a request is the value maxeεEλe, where λe denotes the number of routes using link e and E denotes the set of links in the network. For a network configuration, a channel assignment for a request is a collection of assignments for routes, one per route of the request, such that each channel is assigned to at most one route of the request, i.e., no two routes will share a channel. Note that a channel assignment for a request realizes all of the end-to-end communication connections corresponding to the request.
Prior art focuses on networks with either no channel conversion or networks with full channel conversion. For the case where all nodes have full channel conversion, (i.e., k=W), a sufficient (and necessary) condition for feasibility is W≧λmax, where λmax is the load for the request. For the case when all nodes have no channel conversion (hence at each node, k=1), [2] gives a method that performs a channel assignment using W≧2λmax on a ring network and
  W  ≥            3      2        ⁢          λ      max      for a star network.
Prior art also proposes several heuristic channel assignment schemes for networks without channel conversion that may not be efficient in terms of using a small number of channels to perform the channel assignment. For example, see [3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8]. For the case of limited channel conversion, [9, 10] propose some network configurations and some heuristic channel assignment schemes for these configurations that again may not be efficient in terms of using a small number of channels to perform the channel assignment. Prior art does not propose configuration methods and efficient channel assignment techniques for networks with limited channel conversion.